Enrique
Enrique (pronounced "en-REE-keh") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 138. Wii Sports Club In Baseball, Enrique is the Champion, at Grade ★10. In Boxing, he is also a Pro, at Grade ★2. In Tennis, he is decent at Grade 8. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Enrique is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is エンリケ (Enrike). * Enrique is the only CPU Mii in the entire series to have the letter Q in his name. * He and Alice are the only CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club who can be directly faced against (i.e. not just baseball teammates) in all sports and have completely different grades in all, as they exchange their levels in Tennis and Baseball so that the champions are different and in Boxing, nearly everyone's levels are changed, including theirs. * Even though Enrique does not have a beard, it is set to be the same color as his hair instead of the default black color. * Enrique is a champion despite being a Beginner Mii, similar to Pit and Tommy. However, he and Pit have the opposite of Tommy's case, as the two former were promoted to a skillful champion as Wikipedia states that all recognized Wii Sports Club releases of Baseball and Boxing, their champion sports, came after Wii Party U's (the game of their beginner Mii status) recognized release. Meanwhile, the latter is demoted to easy Beginner status in Wii Party's recognized release dates after Wii Sports Resort, his skillful champion status. * In his Wii Party U artwork, he seems to be playing Safari Hustle. *In Boxing, Enrique has a unique fighting style, as he keeps his body low during the fight. * Even though he is marked as the Baseball Champion, the small golden logo next to his name in Baseball says "Champions", referring to him and his whole team in general. This is how Sakura and Enrique differ, as Sakura has no indication of either her whole Baseball team being Champions, or her being the Champion alone. * He's Spanish. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. Gallery Enrique.JPG|Enrique's QR Code. Badge-17-4.png|Enrique's Silver badge Badge-66-2.png|Enrique's Bronze badge Nintendo direct pic 11.jpg|Enrique with Jesus, Marius, Rui, Claudia, Laura, Mitsu, John, Anne, and Marit. Wii Sports Club - Baseball Champion Match - Enrique WVW69i8tn6cb2NjQml.jpg|Enrique (wrong eyebrow placement and wrong eye color) in Mario Kart 8. HNI_0097.JPG|Enrique in Miitopia. Enrique_Artwork.png|A Wii Party U artwork of Enrique. Mario-kart-wii-u 050.jpg|Enrique, Irina, Akira, and Giulia in Mario Kart 8 but with racing suits. 1532039217334163787460.jpg Large.jpg|Enrique and friends on a Miiverse poster. 2018-08-17.png IMG 1553.jpg IMG_2254.jpg IMG 2366.jpg IMG 2721.jpg|Enrique as a swimming referee. IMG 2774.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(17).jpg 20191201 112004.jpg 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Champions Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Red Males Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Wii U Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Left handed Category:Spanish Miis Category:Wii U Mii Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Non-American Miis Category:Miis with stubbles